


1930: "Playtime"

by reserve, robokittens



Series: Two Boys At Play [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baby BDSM, Kid sadist bucky, M/M, Playing Doctor, Pre-Canon, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexual Experimentation, brb off to special hell, no seriously they're like twelve, off-screen violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reserve/pseuds/reserve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robokittens/pseuds/robokittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has his shirt off and he turns over  when Bucky tells him to, real pliant. It's part of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1930: "Playtime"

They're laid up in a tent fort in Steve's closet of a bedroom and Bucky is looking him over with a physician's eye. Steve has his shirt off and he's turning when Bucky asks him to, real pliant. It's part of the game. 

"Lift up," Bucky says, and Steve curves his spine, pressing his face into a pillow, and lifts his hips off the cushions. Bucky pulls down his trousers and leaves behind his yellowed y fronts, he fits a knee between Steve's legs and pushes them apart some. 

Steve shivers.

"Cold?" 

"Supposed to be. Doctor's is always cold." 

Bucky shrugs and gets back to his looking, eyes roving over Steve's very visible spine. His forearms are mottled, but Bucky didn't need to take his pants off to see that. He circles one of Steve's wrists in his hand to hold him in place, and his other hand skitters up his forearm, testing. 

Steve inhales real sharply. 

"Ain't my fault you bruise so easy," Bucky says, pressing down just slightly on one very nice bruise below his elbow, and he doesn't say 'pretty' and he doesn't listen close for the timbre of Steve's gasp when he digs one fingernail into flesh, just a little. 

He keeps a hold on Steve's wrist, and keeps going.

"Does it hurt here?" He asks, and presses on a spectacularly purple bruise at Steve's hip, sustained while chasing down an alley cat. Bucky is rewarded with a sharp hiss and Steve squirms. 

"Nuhuh," he says. "Don't hurt." 

"What about here?" Bucky wants to know, and he slips his hand a little lower, past Steve's hip to the top of his bony little bottom and the band of his underwear. 

Steve shakes his head. 

"Or here?" Bucky's hand moves beneath the band and lower still, fingers just trailing along the peach fuzzed seam of Steve's backside. 

"Maybe a little," Steve breathes out, squirming closer... Or away? Bucky can't tell. 

His stubby little fingers part Steve's asscheeks and slide closer to the part of him that really gets this game going.

"How's this?" Bucky asks, his eyes locked on Steve's, one finger gently probing. Steve doesn't look away, so he stays put. 

There's too much precedent for this game -- Bucky at 6 perched on a kitchen stool and watching Steve's ma bandage his bleeding knee, Bucky at 7 insisting he knows enough to do it himself, and Bucky now, the fingers of one hand tight around Steve's wrist, and two fingers of the other ghosting over Steve's asshole. Every finger a threat.

"That's where it hurts," Steve says, eyes grave, when Bucky's fingers press on his hole. "That's--gasp--it." 

"How'd you get hurt back here?" Bucky asks, pressing tender flesh harder, hand tightening on Steve's wrist when he jolts at the pressure. He can feel his bones move. 

"Dunno, Bucky." Steve is mournful. "Must've been bad."

"Want me to kiss it better?" Bucky asks, and he grins -- keeps grinning as Steve goes still in his grasp, and turns over. Bucky has to scramble back some to stay close to him. 

"Buck," Steve says warningly, and that's it, the game's over. He doesn't let his fingers trail over the small of Steve's back as Steve moves, just flexes them right where Steve can see. Balls them into a fist. 

"You know what else I hear makes things stop hurting," he says, and grins again.

Steve's eyes widen. He doesn't dare ask what, can't move too far away with how he's perched up on his elbows, Bucky sat back on his ankles but still half leaning over him; he doesn't even throw up an arm to block the blow he knows is coming. Bucky's grubby fist hits him square in the jaw and his teeth clack.

It's just one sure punch, and then Bucky drops his hand to his side and stares at Steve, very serious. 

"All better?" He means it. 

"Yeah," Steve says, so quietly Bucky almost doesn't hear him. He touches his jaw gingerly, but doesn't wince, never drops his eyes from Bucky's. "All better."

**Author's Note:**

> We're bad people. Follow us on tumblr: [ robokittens](http://robokittens.tumblr.com) and [reserve](http://reserve.tumblr.com)


End file.
